


Chex Mix

by asmaanixx



Series: Food Diaries [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Kara and Mon-El have a heart to heart about their home planets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an Anon on Tumblr:
> 
> I want a karamel fic being totally just about them talking about their planet like "in daxam when a woman and a man kiss they have to get married" "well in krypton you actually get marry before kissing someone

"Is it customary for all potential mates to take part in a competition to win their brides?" Mon-El asked loudly, as Kara filled a gigantic bowl with _Chex Mix_.

"Oh no," She replied walking back to the couch, "That's just something that some people do for publicity."

"So they have no real desire to get married to each other?"

"Some do. Others, who knows. I watch these reality tv shows with a grain of salt to be honest." She picked up the remote and flipped through the channels to put on something a lot more engaging. She had no real desire in finding out who Monet ended up marrying.

"Hmm. How do people normally marry around here?" Mon-El asked, before popping a few snacks into his mouth.

"Oh, there are _many_ different ways. That's sort of the beauty living here on Earth. There is no _one_ way of doing anything. So you know how there are a lot of religions," Mon-El nodded, "most religions have their own marital customs that each follower must follow. While all the individual rituals and customs differ depending on the country, religious sect and the community itself, the common factor is an exchange of vows."

"Hmm," Mon-El mused. "So it's not like Daxam where the marriages are arranged upon birth."

"Not exactly," Kara said with a deep breath. "Arranged marriages were largely popular way back in the day. But now, people exercise their free will and choose their own partners."

"So why aren't they happy with who they choose? Why are the divorce rates so high?"

"Well, there are many reasons why divorces happen. Some people fall out of love, some can't live up to the responsibilities that come with being married among many other things. There is no _one_ answer for why a divorce happens." Kara explained, feeling a bit flustered and inadequate in explaining the multitude reasons for why people break up.

Mon-El furrowed his brow and munched slowly on his snacks.

"What are you thinking about?" Kara asked, nudging him on the arm.

"It's so confusing here." Mon-El confessed, exasperated. "There is no one answer or way to do something. Back on Daxam, you were given someone to mate and that was it. You couldn't say no, or go through this, this _divorce_. You had to stay committed to the relationship until you died. Not going through with it will be equivalent to bringing shame to the family's name."

"I know what you mean. Krypton is the same you know." Kara said, her eyes glazing over as she reminisced about her former planet. "We sort of had the same arranged marriage process. We used to have this massive computer called the Matricomp which basically worked as a huge match-making website. It will pair the most compatible people together so the probabilities of the marriage failing were very minimal."

"What if they fell out of love?" Mon-El asked.

"Not possible. Even if it did, like Daxam, they had to suck it up and stick together because divorce was illegal on Krypton."

"But what about love? What if your mate is not living on Krypton but on another planet in a completely different solar system or galaxy?"

Kara shrugged.

"I don't really know. Don't really think it matters anymore." She spoke quietly, running her hands vaguely over the few chips in the bowl.

"If you could, how would you like to get married? Earth's ways or Krypton's?" Mon-El asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh definitely Krypton's if I could. I mean, I would like to keep at least that part of tradition alive. What about you?"

"Daxam." Mon-El agreed, nodding his head. "Even though it may be a wasteland right now, I want to keep at least some part of it alive. You know," He chuckled, "as a kid I used to believe that if a man and a woman kissed, they had to get married."

Kara laughed, her shining eyes bringing color to her face.

"I used to think that a man and woman can only kiss after they got married."

"Oh really?" Mon-El laughed along with her.

Her laugh coming to a close, she asked, "How are we so different? Almost _everything_ about us is the opposite."

"Our upbringing I guess. It was almost as if they were trying too hard to not be the same."

"Funny, how we both ended up here. A place where you can be whoever you want."

"Yeah, but not everyone accepts you for it." Mon-El commented remembering the disgusting looks some of his alien friends get from the human populace.

"They will change." Kara consoled, putting her hand on his forearm. "It's all really new. It will take them some time to get used to the idea of aliens living with them."

"I don't mind that Kara. I just don't want our people to pay with their lives for the humans to change. That's not what we came here for."

Kara gulped and nodded her head.

"I know what you mean. But we don't always get what we want. If we did, I doubt any of us would be here."

Mon-El picked up a twisted shape of salted morsel and examined it.

"I've eaten this before."

"Yes, you have. That is a pretzel." Kara clarified as she ate a piece of her own.

"Don't they come in their own little packages?"

"Yes, they do."

"So... do this _Chex Mix_ company buy all these snacks from the individual companies and then just resell them by mixing them together? Or do they just make their own?"

"Umm... I'm pretty sure _Chex Mix_ is the same company that produces all of these snacks." At least she hoped.

"Huh." Mon-El said with a raise of his brows.

"You like asking a lot of questions, don't you?" Kara commented with a soft smile.

"Well, considering I have to live on this planet for the rest of my life, I kind of have to." He replied, squinting his eyes a bit.

"You know you remind me a lot of me when I was little."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I first came to Earth, I found literally everything fascinating. The skies, the birds, the _grass_. There is simply so much color on this planet. Everything is so vivid and so bright."

"So real." Mon-El added.

"Yeah." Kara said softly, tracing the back of her fingernail on his forearm.

After a few minutes of silence, Mon-El asked, "Do you think we will ever be able to truly find a home for ourselves here on Earth?"

"Yeah, I do." Kara admitted. "At first, it was extremely difficult. I was constantly missing Krypton, and my parents but with time I accepted Earth as my home. Alex and Eliza are just as much family now as my mom and dad. I know it's hard for you right now since your loss is so fresh, but with time the pain will lessen. I don't think it will ever completely go away. It will always be there, a dull ache that comes back from time to time, but it will lessen."

"Will you be there?" Mon-El whispered, afraid of his voice cracking. "When the pain comes around?"

"Yeah." Kara said, squeezing his arm with a smile. "I will be there for the pain and the smiles. Any time you want to talk about Daxam, you can come to me."

"Thanks Kara. And anytime you want to talk about Krypton, you can come to me." He smiled before it fell as he remembered her Kryptonian cousin. "But, you have Clark. So you wouldn't want to come to me."

Kara stilled for a moment as she realized just truly how lonely he is.

"Don't be silly." She swatted him, trying to lighten his mood. "I would gladly come to you and talk about Krypton. After all, who else am I going to brag to about how great Krypton is if not to a Daxamite?" Kara teased with a smirk, accomplishing her mini-mission of getting Mon-El to smile.

"Okay. Well, I will gladly accept that invitation just to prove how wrong you are." He retorted, with a smug smile.

"Oh really?" Kara laughed, throwing some of the snacks at him eliciting deep bellied laughs out of him.

"I'm really glad we're friends Kara Danvers."

"Me too, Mon-El." She answered with a blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who can figure out the symbolism of the title for this piece. :)


End file.
